


Cotton Candy for his Mistress

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [11]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: Before Christmas ends, Luciana decides to pay a visit to her best friend and then, making some certain magician being a bottom only for her. Luciana belongs to SaakuAndLuRequested by SaakuAndLu
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Ydris (Star Stable)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 2





	Cotton Candy for his Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaakuAndLu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaakuAndLu/gifts).

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Soul Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game
> 
> Note 6: This is one to be inside the series despite of all the action takes place around Luciana

“I want to fuck Ydris” Luciana said, making Kelly to spit the tea she was drink in that moment

Luciana Desertstorm had gone to Valedale in order to visit her friend Kelly with the excuse of speaking about their past adventures, but the reality was she was there to question her when she knew that her friend was living with another person on her house. 

After recovering from that little scare, Kelly cleaned her mouth and the table as she sighed at the sight of her favorite sweater ruined by the tea. “What?” Luciana asked “Did I say something bad?”

“Well, you say that you want to fuck Ydris” her friend replied “That’s a bad thing to begin with”

“Oh, c’mon. He’s sexy, with a very good body and…”

“And he’s from Pandoria”

“That makes him be sexier”

“And the fact that he turned us into horses, made us run for our lives and then tried to destroy our world?”

“Well, he stopped Garnok after that” Luciana replied “So, yes, I think he’s not that bad”

“Listen yourself, by the love of all the living things” Kelly said crossing her arms “He tried to destroy our world and he said that his plans would been the same, so it’s probably that he would try to destroy our world again”

“I know, but he’s still hot and I want to fuck him” her friend said “It’s only that. Think about it like a punishment”

“I don’t want to sound pessimistic, but after that, he would be at your door asking you for more of that punishment”

“Really?”

“No” Kelly laughed and then, avoided the cushion her friend threw to her “C’mon, he’s a magician, he loves to tease everyone and who knows how many people entered in his wagon and had wild sex with him, and also, he doesn’t look like the bottom type”

“Then I will make him be the bottom” Luciana said drinking her tea “So, before continue this talk, I want to know something”

“Not again, Luciana…”

“Since that Evergray started to live with you, you look very different. More happier and less depressive than before, and I don’t think that only living with him have had that effect on you”

“Evergray is…” 

“How many times have you fucked with him?”

“Luciana!!” Kelly said blushing madly

“One? Three? C’mon, how many?”

“I’m n-not going to answer that!” she said 

“Actually four times, more less, since we started dating” Evergray said passing his arms over Kelly’s shoulders in order to kiss her cheek

“E-Evergray! You shouldn’t say those things!” Kelly said blushing even more “When have you arrived?”

“Few minutes ago” he chuckled “And don’t worry. She’s one of your best friend, she can know what is between us”

“B-But that doesn’t implied to tell her how many times we make love!”

Evergray laughed and then, he kissed his fiancée before going to the bathroom in order to take a bath, leaving both girls alone in the living room. Kelly buried her face on her hands as she tried to control her blush. “What were we talking about?”

“We were talking about your relationship with Evergray” Luciana said with a giggle and then, noticed the chain around Kelly’s neck “New necklace?”

“Oh, this? Y-Yeah is…”

“Tell me that there’s a ring”

“Luciana, I don’t want all the Keepers to know about this”

“It was true!” Luciana said “I knew it!”

“Wait. What?” Kelly asked confused “When did you…”

“You aren’t very careful when you change your clothes” she said “I saw the chain and I think I saw a ring. So, you and Evergray…?”

“Alright, alright, just promise you won’t tell anyone out of the Soul Riders or the Keepers that we really trust”

“Promised!”

“Yes, Evergray made me the marriage proposal and I said yes”

“Oh, that’s great! Let me organize your bachelorette party!”

“What? No, no, no” Kelly hurried to say “Luciana, we don’t want everyone to know about our marriage, so don’t organize that party”

“But it would be your last night as…”

“No parties. Our wedding is going to be in secret”

“I don’t understand why”

“The Keepers” Kelly replied “Some of them don’t trust Evergray despite of they saw how helpful he has been and how helpful he’s being in these weird times, but if they knew that he’s going to marry me…Well, let’s say that both of us are scared of ending in a trial in which…”

“In which he could be exiled again” Luciana finished and sighed “That’s the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard in my life”

“Me too” her friend said “Avalon had to do a big effort to not faint when we told him about our marriage”

“I see…And I suppose you didn’t have talked about the wedding”

“Not yet, we want to think first what we want to do”

“Well, if you need something, you know where I am” Luciana said “Now, let’s change the topic. Ydris”

“Not again…”

“Give me ideas”

“You really want to make him a bottom?”

“A very big bottom bitch”

“Aideen safe us” Kelly sighed and then, she turned to see her fiancée exiting the bathroom dressed with more comfy clothes “Evergray, help me with her”

“What’s the problem?”

“Remember Ydris? She wants to fuck him” Kelly said and then, Evergray blinked twice before looking at Luciana “See? I’m telling her that…”

“If she wants to do it, let her do it”

“Evergray! That isn’t helping!”

Evergray laughed as he hugged Kelly. He really loved to tease her, but in that moment, she wasn’t in the mood. “My love, I know that you don’t trust Ydris and you don’t want to have anything relative with him, but if your friend wants to have a good time with him…”

“In fact I was asking Kelly for ideas to make Ydris a bottom as a punishment for the horse thing” Luciana replied and Evergray blushed when he looked at his lover “And if he shows in my front door for more, I won’t deny him that”

Kelly and Evergray changed a look before looking at Luciana. Kelly sighed and shook her head, but the idea of Ydris being dominated and not been able to be always the winner made her smile with malice “So…You want ideas, don’t you?” Kelly said, the tone of her voice made Evergray blush “What about…ropes and strap?” she asked as her fiancée blushed even more. 

“Not bad idea…Would it work? I mean the strap”

“Well, Evergray found it stimulating”

“K-Kelly!”

“Take that as my little revenge for telling her how many times we’ve fucked, my love” Kelly said with a provocative purr “If you want, this night we could use it again”

“I’ll take that idea” Luciana said before Evergray could say anything and then, she stood up “Thanks for the tea and sorry for ruining your sweater” she said heading the door “Now have fun as I have mine”

Once she exited the house and closed the door behind her, Kelly pinned Evergray to the sofa, taking him by surprise “Sorry for that, my love, but you deserved a bit of punishment” she said as she rubbed her tights against his hard bulge, making him moan. “Let’s have some fun, my dear” she added as they got naked as they went to the bedroom to consummate their love.

Meanwhile, Luciana was reaching Nilmer’s Highland after making a stop on Jorvik Shopping Mall. Her horse, Twilight, wasn’t very happy about that, but his rider wasn’t going to give up.  
Ydris was still on the Christmas Village, so Luciana had to take her chance if she wanted to be successful. First of all, she hid her horse in a perfect spot so anyone from the circus could notice him. Then, with all her stealth, she was able to open the door from Ydris’s wagon and enter on it, closing the door behind her. Now she had to act quickly, so she started to prepared everything before Ydris returned.

After half an hour, the magician returned to the circus. He looked a bit tired from the party at Christmas Village, so he told Xin not to disturb him during his rest. He noticed that the door of his wagon was unlocked, maybe Zee wanted to prank him, so he didn’t care until he closed the door behind him and found Luciana sitting on his bed when he turned on the light of the wagon.

“Welcome, Ydris” she teased him as she stood up and approached him “Did you have fun at the party?”

“First of all, what are you doing here, my dove?” he said “It seems that you didn’t come for a lecture…” he added, his magic fingers running softly through her skin before she grabbed his wrists “Oh, what’s in your mind?”

“Well, I didn’t like what you’ve done to me and my friend” she said “So I decided to punish you”

“I should punish you for entering in my wagon without…”

“Hush” Luciana said with her hand on his bulge “I do the questions, not you”

“Do you think that I’m going to let you dominate me, my dove?” Ydris teased her “You’re in my…”

But she wasn’t going to let him be the winner this time. Luciana pushed him against one of the bed, his back against the sheets. The magician thought of being him the dominated one, but he also thought it would be funny see how she tried to dominate him. He got undressed, but before he could say something, Luciana tied his wrists to the bed, making him know that she was speaking seriously.

“Silence” she ordered and that made him blush madly. He was used to be the top every time he had sex with someone, but for some reason, he got more aroused seeing Luciana being the top. She wanted him to be a bottom, and she would make him beg until she was satisfied “I’m on charge now” she said as she took an ice cube from the bucket that had some bottles “I told you were going to be punished. Do you want to say something before I start?”

“I think I found a very naughty dove” Ydris teased him before letting out a moan when she rubbed the ice cube on his nipples. The magician tried to release his wrists but Luciana wasn’t going to allow that, so she took another ice cube and now she was rubbing them against his nipples “S-Stop doing that…”

“How you should ask for things?”

“P-Please…”

“And why? Don’t tell me that you’re getting more aroused with it" she said with a malice grin on her lips. He nodded before letting out a heavy sigh when she stopped with the ice cubes “Listen, Ydris. You’re the servant, I’m the boss. So you know how you should call me”

Ydris swallowed a bit before looking at her “Yes…Mistress”

“Good boy” Luciana said as she took the lube and put some on her fingers. Then, she rubbed his entrance, seeing with lust how his hard cock twitched. Ydris moaned and he arched his back when she entered a finger on him. “You like it, don’t you? You like to be dominated”

“Only with you, Mistress” he moaned as she pushed another finger inside, making him buck his hips a bit against her hand “Oh, my dove, don’t stop, please”

“Dove?” She said as a third finger entered on him, making him moan louder, the first hints of precum dripping from the tip of his cock “So Pandorians have pink semen…Interesting…” 

“Please, Mistress, I beg you…” Ydris said and Luciana pushed her fingers out, letting him recover his breath a bit before having her hand around his cock “You want me to go crazy, don’t you?”

“Is your punishment, Ydris” Luciana said before licking her lips at the sight of his cock “Let’s see if apart of pink, you have a different taste…”

She went down, enjoying the painful but lovely expression that Ydris had in that moment, confirming that he really loved being the bottom with her. She licked first the tip, and she got surprised by the taste-it tasted like cotton candy. Luciana looked at him, searching an answer, but seeing him blushing that madly made her smile with more malice, so before he could say anything, she licked the tip again, savoring that sweet liquid before putting his cock in her mouth. Ydris moaned louder, arching his back has he felt her mouth around him.

“Oh, Mistress” Ydris begged “Please, I want more”

Luciana let out his cock from her mouth and licked its trunk before sucking it again, her fingers rubbing his entrance again. As she kept sucking that sweet member, she got three fingers inside him, making Ydris to buck his hips again as he begged and cried for more pleasure. The great magician Ydris, used to be the top and the dominating one, was now begging for more, like the good bottom he was being thanks to Luciana. He didn’t know how, but that little dove was hitting his prostate with her fingers as she pushed them deeply while her mouth was busy with his hard cock. She kept going, noticing the soft trembles of his body until he finally came on her mouth crying her name. Luciana took his member out of her mouth, licking her lips, savoring that cotton candy taste as she took her fingers out from him. Pink semen was on her cheek and on her hands, but she didn’t care. 

“You taste really good” Luciana said before kissing him and making him tasting himself “Like cotton candy…”

“Did the punishment finish?” Ydris panted

“I’m not done with you” she said, taking the double strap and putting some lube on the tree fake cocks. Two of them were for her, so as she put the harness on her waist, she moaned as she felt those two fake cocks inside her two entrances. Then, she stroked with lube the third one and lined it against Ydris’s entrance “Such a lovely sight. The great Ydris tied up and begging for more…”

“Mistress…” he tried to say but got interrupted when she pushed the strap inside him and started to move, at first slow, but then, she rocked her hips faster, hitting his prostate and making him cry and moan. “Please, more!” he begged, tears of pleasure on his eyes

She kept moving as she moaned as well, and when she noticed he was near of his second orgasm, she stopped and pulled the strap out of him, removing then the harness and moaned as she felt the other two getting out of her.

“P-Please…Mistress…” Ydris begged “Don’t do that to me…”

“You deserve been punishment, my servant” Luciana said cleaning his hard cock before covering it with a condom “You made a mistake and you should pay for it”

“This is so cruel, my dove…” he moaned “Sorry…My Mistress…”

Luciana smirked as she leaned herself with the tip of his cock and then, went down with a moan. Ydris moaned as well, trying to get free from the ties without success. She started to rock her hips faster, the magician trying to keep her rhythm. Since both of them were near their orgasm when she decided to deny him his own, it didn’t took too much time for them to reach their climax, letting out loud moans of pleasure. Both Ydris and Luciana panted as they tried to control their breath, specially the magician, who was more exhausted than her.

“A-Are you done…?” Ydris said panting as she released him from the ropes

“For today, yes” she said and laughed at his shocked look “I hope you learnt the lesson. Don’t mess with a girl that can tie you and make you beg”

“Point taken” Ydris said with a soft chuckle while he stroked his wrists before snapping his fingers and cleaning the mess they had made“So, you liked my taste, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know you tasted like cotton candy” Luciana said licking her lips “Do all the Pandorians taste like you?”

“Not really” he said grabbing her and holding her into a tender hug “I taste like cotton candy cause I love cotton candy. So depends of what think you like the most”

“I see…And I was thinking of going back home” she said with a giggle as he held her closer 

“I think I deserve a bit of affection after being punished, don’t you think the same?” Ydris purred

“Perhaps…” she said with a soft purr as she blushed. Was she falling in love with Ydris? Perhaps. She felt attracted by him but not in a romantic way. Could it be possible that she started to feel something more? Only Luciana knew it. With a smile, she leaned her head on his chest as he made a soft blanket appear over them with another finger snap “That’s cheating”

“Oh, should I be punished for that?” Ydris said pretending felt offended but then, he chuckled and kissed her forehead

“Maybe. Next time I won’t be so kind like today”

“Naughty dove”

Luciana laughed and curled more next to him. Kelly was right about not trusting Ydris after what he’d done to them, but Luciana, in the deepest of her, thought that she should gave him a small chance to show them that he was speaking seriously about changing his mind. She remembered how traumatized Kelly was after he turned her back into her human form, how she cried in pain due her broken leg, or when she knew that Evergray made Ydris tell him the cure for the nightmares Kelly had after being turned into a horse. Those things made Luciana ask herself if she was ready to give him that small chance, and after few minutes in silence, she sighed.

“Is everything alright, my little dove?” Ydris asked, his fingers playing with her blue hair

“I’m going to give you a second chance, Ydris” she said “After what have you done, after all the pain you caused…I decided to trust you one more time. Of course, recovering my trust isn’t going to be easy, but if you really want to change, this is the moment to start”

“Oh, well…” Ydris tried to say. He felt something for Luciana, despite of his feelings were also around Kelly, his dove that left the nest and now was with other person. He was confused, but since he decided not to interject anymore between Kelly and Evergray, he felt a bit better. “I don’t know what to say…I mean, I don’t know if this relationship is only going to be sexual or is going to be something more”

“That depends of you” Luciana said “You know I have feelings for you, but you are always after your little ‘doves’, including Kelly”

“But Kelly is now with the Gray Pilgrim” Ydris said with a sigh “And I started to have less interest in the other doves”

“How many have you fucked here in this wagon before me?”

“I can’t count them, but don’t worry, your friend isn’t in the list” the magician said “But if you really want this to be something more…”

“Are you saying that you want to be only mine?” Luciana inquired

“…Yes”

Luciana smirked and giggled, tangled her legs with him “I’ll take your word. But if you dare to betray me, I swear I’ll kill you.”

“Alright, alright” Ydris chuckled “Let’s rest, mon cherie”

Nighttime arrived when Luciana arrived to Kelly and Evergray’s house. The former druid opened the house with some difficult-the four fox kits were crawling on him. “Oh, hello Luciana. Come, we are preparing the dinner”

“Hi” she greeted him as she entered “Oh, you don’t have to…”

“We have to since we want to know why you didn’t answer my phone calls” Kelly said with a chuckle as she out three plates on the table “What happened to your clothes? They are too messed”

“Oh, don’t worry” she said looking at her green and black dress “So, did you have fun while I was out?”

Evergray chocked with the water he was drinking and coughed as he blushed. Kelly went to check on him, blushing too and making Luciana laugh harder “Luciana, I want Evergray to be alive for our wedding, you know” Kelly said

“Sorry” she laughed

They spent the dinner time chatting and laughing, and when the dessert arrived, Luciana decided to tell them what she found out about the magician “Ydris tastes like cotton candy” she said, making both Kelly and Evergray spit the water they were drinking and then, they coughed a bit.

“I don’t want to know how you have discovered that” Kelly said

Luciana laughed and then, the talk turned around Kelly and Evergray’s wedding plans until midnight arrived. Kelly prepared the sofa for her friend, who was wearing now one of Kelly’s pajama. “Don’t do anything naughty while I’m sleeping” she said with a chuckle as she got hit by the cushion Kelly threw at her. “Good night, love birds” she said before falling asleep.  
Kelly sighed and entered her room before closing the door behind her. Evergray was laying on the bed, reading a book while he waited for his fiancée, and when he saw her coming to the bed, he smiled and closed the book, leaving it on the bed table before greeting his lover with a tender hug. Kelly purred as she let him cover them with a blanket.

“Worried about your friend, my dear?” Evergray asked, his fingers playing with her hair

“I can’t not be worried since she decided to date Ydris” she said “You know, I got the worst the bad part when he turned into horses and knowing that she is dating him now…I don’t trust him”

“I know…I don’t trust him neither. We know that he said he wanted to change after what happened with Garnok but…All the suffering and the pain he caused to you…” he said, holding her closer to him “Now, let’s not keep talking about that. We should sleep. Tomorrow we have work to do…” he yawned as he closed his eyes, shutting the light from his left eye “Good night, my love”

“Good night, my dear” she said falling asleep with him

Meanwhile, at the Nilmer’s Highland, a certain magician was thinking about the little dove that made him beg. With a sigh, Ydris entered on his wagon again. “We’ll see soon, my dear Mistress.”


End file.
